A Dance Made For Two
by CosmicMoonlight
Summary: Alex is a young Australian who is born into a secret clan of martial artists from her mothers side. Her training is a form of dancing, but she needs a partner to complete the dance before her parents will teach her anything else. Refusing and physically harming potential suitors leads her parents to send her to Japan and attend Ouran Acadamy. Her Dead line is one Year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Some of the ideas also come from "Double Arts" Manga. I do not own that either. I do recommend reading it though it has a good story line but ends abruptly. This is not a crossover I just used some ideas from it.

Chapter 1: A new town a new start. Clock Start- count down 1 year

"Quick, quick, slow, quick, quick, slow," said a man in his early forties. He had light orange stubble on me his chin and strawberry blond short cut hair. He was well built and held himself well as he was clapping to each step he pronounced. Don't get me wrong I have no physical attachment to the man, one because he is too old for me and two he was hired by my family to be my dancing instructor. Yes I know dancing instructor what the hell, but it's a rule in our family to be quite in tune with dancing and your partner, no I do not have a dancing partner as all the guys my family picked put did not work well with me. Not because I was horrible at dancing, I hold myself quite well and can follow other peoples' movements without a thought, it's because I refused to match my partners tune and every time they catch up I would 'accidentally' step on their toes and cause them to fall over. It is said in our family that our dancing partner will eventually become our partner for life if we are seen to work well together and keep in tune with each other. So in other words it's like a test before anyone can court me. Hell I'm a 15 year old girl I don't want to get married/engaged yet, I have a lot of things I want to do, well not really I have kinda already done almost everything I wanted to do due to because I am rich. Not that I flaunt it or anything, my father is a trades man and is in charge of all the exports in and out of Australia while my mother comes from a rare martial arts family in Australia but keep that a secret no-one knows of the origins of this style and the fact it's Australian and not of Asian descent is quite a feat in itself. Any way our family has this rule that we must find a partner before we are 16 so we are able to complete our training together. The training is for the martial arts style my mother was born into. It's quite weird really the style is based on two people able to flow and connect without saying anything, but I won't go too much into that you will find out more lately. But in order to find a partner we do this shitty initiation dance with them to see how we move together if all goes well we step up to different styles of dancing to check the flow between us and then into final form and technique. Not one of my partners has passed the initiation stage. Sigh. I at least know a variety of dances that have been taught to me over the last 8 years, and I am quite good at most of them. Well back to where we were before my dancing instructor. Charles. I know cool right I named him myself, well acutely his name is Kyle but I like the name Charles better so I call him that, he doesn't see, to mind at least. Neither does my butler Sebastian….I mean James. But Sebastian is a much cooler name for a butler don't you think. I looked up to Charles to see he was smiling, I mean he is always smiling but this time more so than usual. That's when I realize that with all this thinking I was matching my partners' steps. Time to change that. I purposely move my foot in a way no-one would know and got him to step on my foot and push me over. Charles smile dropped, yes now to finish this idiot.

"Grrr look what you did can't you follow a song as slow as this you bumbling buffoon." I called out to the shocked boy. "Charles I demand another partner, I refuse one that will push me over and refuse to help me up." I said still sitting on the floor while the boy froze in shock. I mean hey I'm not usually this bitchy but this is my life we're talking about I would have to marry him if we were able to keep in sink, he didn't even do shit I was the one following his movements I want a guy who can follow my trick movements I put in. That's how I do this test. Prove your worth boys, not one of you is good enough. I cheered in my head. I got up and dusted myself.

"I'm going back to my room Charles, get Sebastian to show him out," I called as I made my way outside the ball room.

As I got upstairs I flomped onto my large queen sized bed pulling out the latest issue of 'Jump'**(1)** and started flicking though the pages.

It was another hour later that Seb came up and said that dinner was ready and that my parents were expecting me to come down, calling out to him that I would be down in a bit; I retreated to my washroom to splash my face before walking down to the dining room. Taking my seat to the left of my father as the right was occupied by my mother I started piling on heaps of food onto my plate, enough to feed a horse.

"Alex" my father called. I set my utensils back on the table and looked towards him. Seeing that he had my full attention he continued, "Your mother and I have been talking, and we both know that you're intentionally making all these boys fail the dancing test so we have come up with an idea. You have until your 16 to find a partner but we have decided that we are going to send you to Ouran Academy in Japan as a change of pace. We are giving you one year if you don't find a partner within this time we will pick one for you and you will not be able to refuse is that clear."

Shock was clearly showing on my face they were sending me to study in Japan no doubt at a rich school, but they were giving me a year its February at the moment and my birthday is in October. They were giving me 4 extra months to find a partner. Clearly not processing the consequences of not finding a partner I nodded my head in response, still shocked at the fact they were giving 4 months extra to find someone, the logical part of me said it was because I will be in another country till February and that is why I get more time but I was just stunned into silence to retaliate against the downside.

"Great," my father said, "You will leave in the morning, and I'll have Kyle and James accompany you on your trip."

I looked at my plate suddenly not feeling very hungry and excused myself from the table. I made my way straight to the bathroom and into the bathtub as I waited for it to fill up. When the water was high enough I turned it off and relaxed back onto the edge of the tub.  
Studying in Japan, now that might actually be fun.

I stayed in the tub lost in my thoughts until the water was relatively cold, pulled the plugged, dried myself and got changed for bed. Turning off the lights I crawled into bed readying myself for what was going to happen tomorrow; at least Charles and Sebastian were coming along with me.

Being woken up the next morning was not fun indeed, with Lara the maid opening the closed curtain letting the horrible rays to enter my room, groaning I pulled the sheets over myself trying to get away from the bright beams. At first it was dark again and quite warm, until all became light and cold. I realised Lara had striped the bed putting the sheets into a wash basket smiling at my annoyed glare I was giving her.

"Have fun on your trip Miss I hope to see you again soon." She grinned and left the room.

"Stupid demon maid always stripping my bed with me still on it." I grumbled as I dragged myself to the bathroom to have a shower.

After the tedious task of washing I redressed in a black shirt, green cargo pants and a pair of thongs. I tried to smooth down my short brown hair, giving up halfway. At least I tried to look presentable. I trudged on down the stair giving a kiss on my mums and dads cheek while plonking in my seat and filling my plate high with pancakes and dribbling syrup over the stack.

After my belly was stated and fair wells were done I was finally awake enough to walk to the limo without acting on auto pilot. While waving through the open window at my parents Charles and Sebastian climbed in and the limo drove to the airport.

After about an hours drive the limo stopped and then my door was opened for me.

"Here is your boarding pass Miss Reid I hope you enjoy your trip." The driver said while Seb got our bags.

Making our way through the airport we checked in and moved to the departures lounge. My parents knew I hate using our family jet so they booked me in first class on a Qantas plane.

The trip was long, luckily I was able to drag Seb and Charles into first class to quench my boredom even if only for a small amount of time.

The next thing I know I was being shook awake by Seb claiming that we had arrived. Wow when did I fall asleep? Shaking my head we left the plain and made our way through arrivals. I was lucky I could read Japanese, so finding the line that said Australia-Japan was easy. After claiming our luggage and a warm smile from the travel attendant we left the airport in a limo that my parents had paid to pick us up and take us to my family's holiday villa.

Another long drive later we arrived at the villa, it was quite big but not mouth dropping extent I believe it was because of the exchange rate that we could this one for the price of a small one even if we didn't need the space.

"Seb, Charles" I called over to my traveling companions. "While we are here, Seb will be head butler as I'm sure this place has staff to keep it clean and Charles will be my only instructor ok. You guys will also have pick after me at any room that you guys like." I smiled at my companions as I walked up to the door.

Greeted by the entire staff of the villa I smiled with, "I'm so happy to be here please treat me well." In perfect Japanese.

An elderly lady stepped forward, "It's nice to finally meet you Miss Reid –"

"Alex" I cut her off. "Please call me Alex."

"Very well Alex, my name is Shinka head maid of this estate. The place is clean so you can pick your room freely and dinner will be served at 6 giving you time to freshen up." Shinka said with a bow.

I nodded and thanked her while continuing into the villa trying to find the perfect room. 'Charles and Seb will be fine with the introductions,' I thought to myself. I finally came across a room that was quite spacious and had an on suite and a walk-in wardrobe. The bed was massive it looked to fit at least 5 grown adults comfortably, and was dressed in a red and black quilt cover with blood-red pillows with black and silver dragons. Smiling I ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Oh my god this room was perfect, and the sheets are silk and oh so comfy. Racing into the bathroom next, flipping on the light I came face to face with a room half the size of my bedroom but still pretty big, light blue tiles with cherry blossom patterns on the walls. The Bathtub was the size of a large Jacuzzi and there was a shower to the side. Fuck. Even the toilet looked perfect and shiny.

Retreating from the bathroom I found that Seb must have brought up my suit case as it was in the middle of the room, how he finds me I have no clue. Grabbing a change of clothes I ran back into the bathroom I turned on the Jacuzzi. Checking the time…4:30pm. Good I can have at least an hour to soak. When the tub was filled I stepped into the warm water relaxing my muscles that had tightened during the flight.

Scene skip: cause I don't feel like writing about taking a bath…..

Making my way down stairs I looked to see roast on the table with the maids standing in front of the wall waiting for me while Charles and Sebastian where waiting at the door. Seb offered his arm to me and I took it letting him lead me to the head of the table. Well what are you waiting for you guys sit down to I said to my companions, they nodded and took their places next to me. I looked towards this estates staff and counted 7 people in total I looked towards Shinka. "Oi, you guys coming to join me, it's so boring eating alone." Shinka looked stunned. Like you have just handed her the world, I mean it's just dinner what's the big deal. "Don't make me repeat myself, all you maid come here and eat with me." They looked really hesitant at first but started to walk towards the table. "Wait what about the cooks or did you guys do the cooking." I stated. Shinka shook her head "I'll go and get the head chief for you miss." She retreated and came back with a stern looking man with a scar on his chin.

"You wished to see me young master." The chief said with a bow.

"Stop being so formal and come and sit down at the table I would like to get to know everyone." He nodded his head an sat next to Shinka who was next to Sebastian.

After a good meal and introductions, I found out that the chief was called Kei and I found out the names of all the other staff members. By the end of the night I managed to convince them to eat with me at all meals that I have at the villa.

Overall a successful night. Tomorrow was going to be hell though. It will be the first day at Ouran High but it's just for formalities and uniforms I would be starting classes the day after.

Time Skip Next morning

Waking up was rough it turns out that Shinka does exactly what Lara does and strips your bed to get you out of it. Evil maids. Or Seb told her that I won't get up unless it's forceful. Damm plotting staff. Dragging myself to the dining room I found breakfast prepared and the staff waiting at the table for me.

"Good morning Alex, I trust you slept well." Seb said from the side. I grunted in response.

One of the maid Kiki I think her name is brought me a boxed lunch and went to the end of the table to eat. Finishing my meal rather quickly I went back upstairs to shower and dress before coming back down. I was in light green cargos and a navy blue shirt.

Walking out the door my driver brought around the limo and off we went to Ouran Academy.

Ok this is it for tonight I hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review. If you don't understand anything let me know and I'll try to explain it.

Pairing possibilities for this fic will be HoneyxOC or MorixOC

Thanks for reading

Cosmic


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. Some of the ideas also come from "Double Arts" Manga. I do not own that either. I do recommend reading it though it has a good story line but ends abruptly. This is not a crossover I just used some ideas from it. **

**Things I forgot to mention last chapter: Jump- is a weekly shounen manga released in japan **

**James = Seb/Sebastian  
Kyle= Charles **

**Full name of OC is 'Alex Reid' – no middle name **

**Ok from here on **_**Italics = English **_** Normal= Japanese **

Story Start:  
Chapter 2: Welcome to Ouran Academy

Pulling up to the school was an experience and a half, left me gasping and tripping almost falling flat on my face until my driver steadied me. But you can't blame me for being a klutz I mean if you looked at the school for the first time you would either be pissing yourself laughing or feint. Me on the other hand was still in the shocked phase, after that wore down I burst out in a fit of laughter almost crying.

"_Oh my fucken god the school…. Its pink...,"_ I said trying to calm myself down. _"If the school looks this bad I don't want to know what the uniforms look like." _

That was until I saw one of the female students walk past giving me strange looks. Oh Fuck. I believed I just jinxed myself. The uniform was a giant yellow puff ball. Oh hell no, you are not going to get me into that monstrosity. I turned back around tempting to go back to the limo to go home but found it gone. Sneaky fucken driver ditching me in a pink school with yellow marshmallows. Sighing I made my way cautiously into the school grounds, at least the scenery is decent. 'Damm it not again.' I thought as my eyes caught sight of a naked baby statue peeing in the fountain. I think I better shut up before I'm cursed for life. Making my way into the school and through the halls I realized I had no idea of where to go. Seeing a person walk by I caught his attention and asked if he could show me to the principals' office, he nodded adjusting his glasses on his nose and told me to follow him. Reaching the door I guest was his office; I thanked the guy and knocked on the door. At least the boys' uniform is decent…

"Enter," said a loud voice from behind the door.

"Sorry for intruding." I said as I opened and walked to his desk. "Hello, my name is Alex Reid and I'm a transfer from Australia" I bowed. I believe that's what you have to do in Japan to show respect, personally I would have preferred a handshake and a light smile but nooo I had to be formal.

"Ah, yes Miss Reid, we are glad to have you at Ouran Academy please take a seat," he gestured to the chair across from his desk. "My name is Suoh Yuzuru and I am the principle of this Academy." The man looked to be in his early 30's but looks can be deceiving in Japan, he looked stern but you could see a hint of mischief in his eyes. He was dressed in a white suit with a purple tie and he had short brown hair, just a bit shorter than my own. He passed a piece of paper across the desk and I picked it up to read it.

"This is your time table Miss Reid, you will be in class 1A and considering that school started 2 weeks ago you can have the choice of either starting today or tomorrow. Also you can pick your uniform up right down the hall after we finish up here."

I nodded towards the man, "It seems that this school will be quite interesting, and considering my driver dropped me off here I guess that I will be starting today though I will have to borrow some paper and a pen." Yuzuru nodded and handed her a blank book and a pen.

"Also in regard to the uniform is it possible to were the guys attire?" I asked crossing my finger on my lap.

"Well we normally don't have females dressing in the male attire but I suppose I can allow you this, as you are our guess for the year. Plus it will be quite amusing and entertaining to watch, my only request is that if I allow you to wear the male uniform to stop by 'Music Room 3' before you leave today. My son you see is in a particularly weird club there and I believe it will be amusing for you as well as me if you stop by and have a look. If you play your part right you might end up with a few more kicks, so to say." He suggested with a gleam in his eye.

This looks to be amusing, plus he is allowing me to wear the male attire. How could I say no to that! Nodding my head and accepting his offer, he dismissed me from his office and I made my way to the uniform shop. Picking up a set of the male attire, I redressed in one of the many uniforms I bought and stuffed the rest in a bag I bought from the shop to.

After wondering the halls for another hour I finally found my classroom and knocked on the door. The teacher smiled and led me into the room.

"Ok students, this here is Reid Alex, a transfer from Australia." He handed me a piece of chalk and I wrote my name on the board. The English way with no back to front names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, but please call me Alex as I am not used to being called by my last name." I smiled. After I said that or smiled I don't know which but I almost had to block my ears from the noise the class was making, I was only able to get a few things that said but they were something along the lines of. "Cute, adorable, hot, foreign, host, and 'guy' and a lot of screaming." The last word made me sweat drop, but pulling out my evil side I smiled towards the class again. "Everyone is so kind I hope that I am able to get to know everyone in this class on a personal level it would be such a shame to not know my fellow class mates." After I said that it made me almost piss myself laughing. There all so gullible the lot of them, I wonder how long I will be able to keep up this act though. At least I have something to entertain myself with I can't wait to see there expressions when they find out I'm female. Drifting my eyes though the class I noticed all the girls and most of the boys were blushing. Oh this is good, this is to good. One of my favourite hobbies back home was to see how many boys I could get to blush and now that I'm dressed as one….Challenge Accepted.

"Sensei where would you like me to sit," I looked up at the teacher.

"Hikaru stand up please." He called to a boy up the back of the class and he stood up. He was about a head and a half taller than me; no I'm not short, well maybe a bit under the average for Australian girls. I think I'm around 150ish centimetres. Ok I'm short I said it but I'm still growing since both my parents are over 170cm and besides I have years to grow.

The teacher ushered me to go sit in the empty seat by the window next to Hikaru.

"Hi I'm Alex, nice to meet ya." I smiled towards my new neighbour.

"Hi I'm Hikaru and this is my beloved brother Kaoru." He said pulling a copy of himself next to him wrapping his arms around the other. "And this is Haruhi," he said gesturing to the feminine guy sitting next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope we can be friends." I said in the most charming voice I could manage. Yes a red tinge on one of their cheeks I believe it was Haruhi's, Yes, but damm this is going to be harder than I thought to get the twins to blush but I had all year so I wasn't too worried.

After the class quietened down the teacher began the lesson, I think it had something to do with history but I wasn't too sure. I noticed every now and then some of the students glancing back at me and then turn to their partner and giggled. Oh geez that's funny they blush and everything, this is too funny to pass up, I know I'm supposed to be looking for a partner this year but at least I won't be bored while doing it. So every time they look back and I'd catch them I would smile and wave and get them to turn even redder and when I would focus on the lesson I would lick my lips every now and then getting a fangirlish suppressed squeal in response. No I would definitely not get bored.

By the end of class, I noticed most of the females walk out with red faces and the odd guy with a pink tinge. Standing up from my seat, Hikaru called to me.

"Soooo Alex-san."

"We were wondering if." Joined in Kaoru

"You would join us this arvo in our club." Both of them said.

Putting my finger on my chin in a thinking position, "If I wouldn't be intruding, I would love to join you guys this afternoon." Nope still no blush…damm.

And with that the twins grabbed an arm each and dragged me to god knows where while Haruhi walked behind. Coming to the room the signs read Music Room 3. Oh shit I completely forgot about that. But I'm here now I guess my luck is finally picking up. Hm the principle said his son was in this club…I guess this is where my fun will begin.

Next minute the doors opened and I was showered in red rose petals. After that faded I looked to be in a jungle setting with a bunch of topless sexy men. Oh my god, don't bleed nose, don't bleed….Smirking inside, now this will be fun.

**Ok I have decided to end it here as I have a lot of study to do today. It's finally beginning Alex has now met the host club whatever will happen now. For this story I'm going to play her off as a boy for a while but don't worry she will be reviled soon just not as quickly as Haruhi was. My plan for her character kinda changed in this chapter from someone with a temper, impatience and boredom to somewhat of a mischievous character who finds amusement in other people discomfort. **

**Also I know Yuzuru (Tamaki's dad) might be a bit harsher in the anime but in the manga he seems to find enjoyment in teasing Tamaki. And since he's probably aware of Haruhis' situation this could be another way to tease his son. Anyone that does not like my reasoning can deal with it, plus it works with the story. **

**Ideas for the story are always welcome but not necessarily used. Thanks for the quick reviews as a treat a new chapter. **

**Please Read and Review. **

**Cosmic. **


End file.
